


Such a tease

by liddolbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baekhyun is a Tease, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddolbobohu/pseuds/liddolbobohu
Summary: Chanyeol hooked up with a pretty handsome stranger, they shared a wild night and eventually forgot about each other.He really didn't expect to see him again, let alone at the doorstep of his flat claiming to be his futur roommate.





	Such a tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hi *nervous* so this is my first fic, be kind with me. English isn't my frst language so expect bad english (not too much hopefully).  
> So, this was supposed to be a prologue BUT it ended up too longue so it will be the first chapter.  
> Anyway! Hope you'll like it.

Music was blasting through the speaker. Students were doing what they were the best at especially after the finals exams and the start of the summer break. Drinking, partying, sleeping around. The best solution in order to let the pressure cools down, ease it away. Basically have a good time.

 

Chanyeol a plastic cup in his hand, he was already a little bit inebriated, dancing carelessly in the crowd. He was having the time of his life, grinding against some girl, she was literally humping him but he really didn’t mind it at all. He let her having her fun. However he groaned in frustration when someone gripped him forcefully, tearing him away from the beauty. He could have scored her what a shame. The intruder slipped an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the back of the house towards the garden away from the dance floor and his dance partner. Some wandering hands slapped his ass on the way, some felt his biceps the usual.

 

“You came man!”

 

“Of course, always up for some good dicking.”

 

The other one laughed loudly, beaming at his friend’s relaxed expression. “That’s my bro’.”

 

“Sehun! Chanyeol!” The two turned their heads to the person literally hollering at them. The sun kissed boy was waiting for them sitting on the stool of the bar, his boyfriend comfortably installed on his laps. The latter was slapping his boyfriend whose wandering hands were creeping up his shirt. They joined them with a smile of their faces, respectively sitting on the free stools.

 

“Hey Jongin.” Chanyeol greeted with a slap on the arm then he turned his attention to the smaller guy. “Kyungsoo.” He said with a smirk. “Came to keep an eye on your boy?”

 

The latter snorted at his snarky remark. “No need for that, he knows what comes for him if he ever does something.”

 

Sehun laughed loudly, slapping his hands on the marble surface. “I really want to know who’s wearing the pants in your relationship guys. Must be interesting”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes murmuring a ‘not your business’ while Chanyeol and the blond were crackling in a fit of giggles just like two idiots they were. Jongin whined at his friends, back hugging his cute boyfriend. He nuzzled his face into his neck, cleraly pouting not pleased with the blond’s teasing. “You know I’ll never do that Soo though, I’m not like that.”

 

“Good.” The other smiled, petting his whiny boyfriend’s hair.

 

“Yeol.” Called Sehun, drawing his attention away from the couple. Chanyeol raised a brow at him, waiting for whatever the younger wanted to say. He drank in one go the content of his glass, groaning in appreciation when he felt the liquid burning in him.

 

“How do you find the party tonight?”

 

The taller took a peek around him, a large garden where people were laughing totally having fun in the improvised foam party and a huge pool where dozens of strangers were enjoying the music, floaters everywhere. “It’s cool, when did you ever set this up?” He asked gesturing to the bar.

 

Sehun smiled cheekily, “Told my dad to do it before summer break.”

 

His friend rolled his eyes, waving at the bartender in order to catch his attention, pointing his glass asking for another shot. Then he turned his whole body to face the younger. “You’re such a spoiled brat.”

 

The blond scoffed. “Well, you better thank your spoiled brat of a friend who found such a good deal for you. What was it again?” He said in a mocking tone, his finger resting on his chin. “Ah yeah, a brand new little flat in a nice residence for you and your ass near the campus. More especially, cheap.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed loudly. “Cheap my ass, I need to find a roommate to share the rent.”

 

The younger shrugged taking a sip of his glass. “Well you can’t always have what you want.”

 

The brown haired shook his head. “Look who’s talking.”

 

Jongin butted in the conversation. “When are you going to move Yeol?” He asked, nuzzling his tiny boyfriend’s neck who didn’t mind it his eyes glued to his phone.

 

The latter hummed, thinking deeply. Actually he didn’t really know when he was going to do all that stuff. It was not like he didn’t have time for that, summer was the best period he could ever use to move into an apartment. The dormitory was fine but yeah, he had enough. He was already in his senior year, graduating next year he wanted to start the next semester in a more peaceful environment. “Maybe in a few weeks, I need to pack all of my things in my room first then I’ll move it to the flat.”

 

“Want some help with that?” Proposed Kyungsoo, they were all free for the moment so why not.

 

“Well, if you guys are up for it, I wont refuse. It’ll surely take less time with your help guys. And yeah, The faster the better.”

 

“Nice.” Said Kyungsoo.

 

“Count on us.” Jongin nodded as well, agreeing with the smaller they had nothing better to do anyway.

 

Saved for Sehun who was making a face. “Uh _us_?” He emphasized raising an eyebrow. “Sorry I have other plan for the summer-”

 

The smaller stared at the younger with a pointed look. “Well not anymore Sehun.”

 

The blond groaned but agreed anyway, not like he had a choice with Kyungsoo looking at him like that.

 

“By the way guys.” Chanyeol stood up, groaning while stretching his arms. “If you could, like talk about me needing a roommate I’ll be grateful.”

 

“No problem, we’ll ask around.”

 

 

➳➳➳

 

 

After a moment of conversing with his friends, Chanyeol felt so hot and the pool was literally making eyes at him. The taller looked at the water with yearning. Perhaps it was the time for him to take a swimming? He face palmed when he remembered that he currently didn’t have any sweet swim with him. What a dumb ass. He completely forgot the brat had such a huge pool.

 

“Eh, Sehun” Chanyeol called but the younger didn’t reply him, his smartphone was surely more interesting than him. The taller knew the other was ignoring him on purpose so he hit his head making the latter grunts in annoyance, withdrawing his attention to the taller. “What?” He spat.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, clearly unfazed by the younger antics. do you have a swimwear to lend me?”

 

The latter though deeply, then he simply shrugged. “Nope, but just stay in your underwear. Everyone’s doing it.”

 

“If you insist.”

 

Chanyeol removed his pants, throwing his clothes to the couple who rolled their eyes in synchronization. He hopped in the pool splashing the people around him who splashed him back, he laughed and swam towards the center of the pool/ Spotting a giant donut floating on the water he grabbed it, struggling quite a bit to climb on it, almost falling in the water more than one time. The brown haired groaned in pleasure when he finally sat on it, spreading himself lazily like a starfish, letting the flow and the people leading him, his head falling back resting on the surface.

 

Then he saw it, something maybe he shouldn't have but they weren’t really subtle in his opinion. He tried to turn around he kinda wanted to face the scene playing, if it was _real_ what he was seeing in front of him, rolling on the water as best as he could.

 

He snorted. Unfortunately, his eyes weren’t lying.

 

On the other side of the pool, a guy was fucking a girl. He couldn’t see clearly as they were facing away from him. Even though he could see the way she’s supporting herself against the edges while the guy was pounding in her like a madman. Chanyeol chuckled, the water was reaching their waists but it definitely wasn’t hiding anything, their movements were provoking little waves. But, hey. Certainly nobody seemed to care. Most of the people were drunk. Plus, _he_ was watching them with not an ounce of shame. He slowly padded towards them, keeping a safety gap between them and him, he didn’t want to seem too obvious in his little adventure.

 

The guy must have sensed someone staring at him because he turned his face in his direction, making eye contact with him. Chanyeol had a mini heart attack knowing he had been caught _watching_ people fucking. Literally voyeurism. Even though they were clearly fucking in public, _hum-_ exhibitionism, he was still watching them. However the other didn’t seem to be fazed by that at all, switching his attention to the girl. Good, he didn’t want the dude to come at him and- he choked.

 

The guy clearly didn’t mind people knowing he was having sex in _public_ , Chanyeol clearly didn’t anticipate his next move. The raven haired turned the girl in _his_ direction, facing him. The latter bent her forwards then grasped her hair pulling her head back and continued to ram into her while looking at him with a teasing smile.

 

Chanyeol was speechless, never in his years of college he ever saw someone so shameless. For once, he felt an ounce of bashfulness, heat creeping up his cheeks. He tried to remain casual about it although looking composed has never been so hard. Considering he wasn’t calm at all.

 

The raven haired pursued his thrusts, he could literally hear him groan. The guy never stopped looking at him, smirk lingering on his lips, the intensity of his gaze never faltering.

 

The taller gulped, he found the scene ridiculously hot and somewhat felt aroused by what he was witnessing. His junior was a little too receptive in his opinion.

 

The other had a hand clasped on her hip, he licked his cherry wine lips and leaned in her neck breaking their connected gazes. His plump lips brushing past her jaw in smooth way proceeding a light suction on the fair skin, he saw his pinkish tongue darting out latching on her skin. His eyes swiftly looked up reconnecting their gazes, a vicious smile spreaded on his lips while a hickey was slowly blooming on the girl’s neck.

 

His cock twitched at the sight, slowly growing hard. He wouldn’t lie, the guy was hot if he wasn’t buried up the girl ass if would surely fuck him right away.

 

The raven haired then increased his pace, Chanyeol could almost hear the girl. She was moaning her heart out, lewd whines reaching his ears even though and fortunately for them, the loud music was toning it but perhaps it was because he was paying extra attention to them. At a moment, he seemed to slow down just giving hard and deep hips thrust into the girl. The girl sobbed her eyes rolling back, slightly shivering while the guy groaned loudly, rolling his hips. He smiled cheekily at him then grabbed the girl’s chin, leading her to his lips whose collided with hers. The taller could see their tongues mingling with each others, drool dropping out of their mouths, making out with passion.

 

By now, Chanyeol’s dick was rock hard.

 

The other withdrew from the kiss, he heard the guy saying a faint ‘that was nice Kate” then he hoped out of the pool showing off his lean body. Curved hips, thin waist and juicy thighs, this was a little unfair don’t you think? He saw the boy throwing a condom to the side then the latter looked at the him while heading towards the house, he chuckled before turning his attention away from the taller, walking into the dance floor Chanyeol was a while ago in his underwear.

 

And…

 

What just happened?

 

 

➳➳➳

 

 

The taller sought refuge in the bar, literally hiding his head in his glass. The bartender was looking at him weirdly he knew it, but he didn’t care. He was fully clothed, after what happened he scurried out of the pool. He was desperately trying to chase his boner away, he needed some peace. Fortunately his friends were nowhere to be seen, he didn’t want them to see him in this laughable state.

 

Chanyeol didn’t lift his head when someone sat next to him, the other was trying to catch the bartender’s attention who immediatly rushed to him, the taller scoffed at that. The guy was clearly biased.

 

“Strawberry milk please.” He heard the other ask, Chanyeol snorted. Literally _what the fuck dude_ , where the guy thought he was? Kindergarten? He almost scoffed out loud when the bartender _did_ bring him strawberry milk. Just, what on earth? Why would they have this here?

 

The taller glared at him slowly raising his gaze to see who was the idiot asking for milk in a party.

 

The giant was a quite startled when he saw that the guy was staring a little too intensely at him. Familiar thin cherry lips sucking on the straw, rimmed croissants eyes with fiery eyeliner looking at him through long eyelashes with a gleam of mischief in his pupils.

 

Chanyeol’s jaw slacked, eyes widening in horror. He wanted _peace_ to make his boner go away, and here the guy who caused all of this was plopping down on the seat next to him. What for?

 

Lord.

 

The taller quickly shifted his gaze to the glass.

 

The other hummed like he was understanding something. “So…” He started, Chanyeol didn’t even look at him once, not sneaking glances. “You’re a sub?”

 

His eyes widened. “What?” he screeched, “No!” Chanyeol looked at the stranger like he grown two heads. “What makes you think that anyway?” The taller snickered, who even asked this kind of question to strangers? They didn’t even know each other, despite the fact that he already saw him fucking someone they were still pretty much strangers. Sp why were they having such a kinky talk?

 

The other looked at Chanyeol like the answer was obvious, raising his eyebrow he pulled out the straw from his lips. “You adverted your eyes when _I_ looked at you. A total sub.”

 

The taller looked offended. “Okay, so that doesn’t mean anything. You’re so wrong, it’s almost funny.”

 

The smaller shrugged, closing his mouth on the straw quietly sipping his strawberry milk, he was totally nonchalant about it. “You’re in denial.”

 

Chanyeol thought that this combination was such an interesting sight, the hot guy was drinking strawberry milk, dainty fingers on the pink packaging. He sighed. “Maybe, I was embarrassed because someone-” He stopped abruptly preventing more words to spill out of his big mouth. Why did he say that?

 

The raven haired giggled, “You were embarrassed because you saw me fucking some random girl?”

 

He was so blunt, it wasn’t funny anymore. Chanyeol closed his thighs, his erection pretty much alive and the guy’s eyes glancing at his crotch level was a little too obnoxious.

 

“Well, _yeah._ I mean-”

 

“That’s okay big boy I saw you struggling a bit, so I came here. I was feeling a little guilty, want some help with that?” He smiled playfully, peeking at the tent in his pants.

 

Chanyeol considered the offer for a second, he decided why not. “Dude- really? You just fucked someone else a few minutes ago just so you know.”

 

The smaller rolled his eyes. “Who cares about that. So want it or not? Take it or leave it.”

 

 

➳➳➳

 

 

They hastily closed the door behind themselves, stumbling onto each other while trying to remove their shoes. Chanyeol pinned the smaller against the door making the other purred in satisfaction, the latter sneaked his fingers up his arms feeling the muscles, he groaned biting his lower lip. “You’re so fucking sexy baby.”

 

“Not as much as you.” Chanyeol said leaning down kissing up his jaw, focusing on one particular spot when he felt the other squirmed in his hold. Feeling the moist of his tongue on his skin, the smaller whimpered fingers grasping Chanyeol’s locks.

 

The taller sucked the raven’s skin until a rosy spot bloomed on the alabaster skin, adorning his pretty neck, letting go of the patch of skin with a loud ‘pop’. The smaller then gripped his face making him lean towards him, their lips crashing together in fury passion. Exploring each others throats right away, tongues meeting with each other sharing saliva, licking each others wet caverns with fervor. The raven haired stood on his tippy toes tilting his chin, sucking hungrily on Chanyeol’s tongue who groaned, his big hands clasping on the latter’s ass pushing him forwards, pelvis rubbing against one another. The smaller purred jutting his ass back on the giant’s hands who just squeezed the plump flesh in return, kneading the globes. The taller slipped his thigh between the latter’s juicy thighs. The other didn’t wait a second, humping his thighs with vigor. Chanyeol groaned yanking the boy’s head back, sucking his lower lip greedily.

 

“Wanna eat my ass?” The smaller mewled, throwing his arms around the other’s neck.

 

The giant panted against his mouth then smirked. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

The smaller hoped in his arms legs closing around his waist, lips glued against his while smiling knowingly. It felt like they were already getting along with each other, so easily, so quickly. Chanyeol leaded them to the bed dropping him on the mattress, the raven haired plopped down on the bed bouncing cutely, giggling.

 

Hovering over the smaller, Chanyeol hands wandered on the lean body, kissing the tender skin. The boy’s arms wrapped around his neck, thin fingers stroking his hair almost tenderly. The taller hummed in satisfaction, going up the raven’s torso to his neck then his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses on his way. He went to down, raising the latter’s shirt up his chin, displaying the perky pink nubs. He didn’t wait to close his mouth around it, his other hand coming to play with the other one not wanting to neglect it. The smaller writhed in his hold, mewling in pleasure. He felt hands on his face making him release the pink flesh, thumbs stroking his cheeks Chanyeol stared at the flushed male in confusion. “Wait, I’m a little bit sensitive here.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled “Reason for me to not stop.”

 

The latter snickered crashing their lips crashing together one more time, engaging in a fiery kiss, battling for dominance. The taller ended up winning their little game, sucking on the raven’s tongue who mewled. The little vixen wandered his hands on his body, feeling his biceps then went down squeezing his ass. Chanyeol groaned feeling the little tease kneading his butt cheeks. He leaved his mouth biting his lower lip, going down on the thin neck drawing a constellation of stars on the fair skin. He raised his head staring and his masterpiece, he faced the smaller. Looking straight into the croissants eyes curving into a cute smile. Chanyeol would lie if he didn’t find the smaller endearing. He wanted to see that smile again.

 

“You’re really something, wait ‘til I eat your ass.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He said snarkily, removing his shirt, throwing it away carelessly. The taller chuckled, staring at him hungrily. He clasped his hands around his hips yanking him towards him making the smaller squeaked then he stared at him, they didn’t say anything just looking at each other sexual tension lingering in the air.

 

The raven haired bite his lips staring playfully at him, the giant’s heart was beating like crazy for a certain reason. The halo of black hair on the mattress was contrasting with his skin making the smaller looking like a porcelain doll. The latter raised his hips swaying a little bit in a tempting manner urging the taller to remove his pants, Chanyeol obliged.

 

He literally yanked the ripped pants down the beautiful legs. He wasn’t even surprised when he saw that the smaller wasn’t wearing underwear _anymore,_ a very much hard throbbing pinkish cock laying on his stomach. Chanyeol’s dick twitch in the confines of his pants, he never felt so turned on. The other was so freaking naughty, so tempting, so handsome. He snapped. In an impulsive moment as if he was in trance, he tugged the boy’s legs up who gasped in surprise. Grasping the underside of his knees, almost folding him in two, he held the thin ankles in one hand, with a big stretched hand he smacked the perky bun the sound resounding in the room. The smaller cried out throwing his head back in sheer pleasure, eyes rolling backwards jaw slacking.

 

“Fuck! Yes! Please.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t take long to get naked, spreading the moaning boy’s legs in front for him, settling between them, slowly stroking the inner thighs, the latter shivered feeling his sensual touch. The taller licked his lips as he stared at the pink rim. “You’ll have to open up for me cupcake.”

 

He leaned in between his legs, hot puffs brushing up against the quivering hole. His tongue going for it but he felt two hands on his head, stopping him. “W-Wait.” The other panted. “Let’s just do it like this.”

 

They ended up in the sixty nine position. Chanyeol’s back on the mattress, the smaller straddling him. He had a nice view of the others ass, his hands feeling the smooth plump flesh. The raven haired mewled pushing his bottom back on him which earned him another spank, he was starting to think that the latter was riling him up on purpose. Chanyeol then kissed the flushed skin, kneading the globes tongue lapping the cleft of his ass never touching the rim, teasing the other endlessly.

 

The smaller whimpered, it felt so good. He focused on the big meat standing proudly in front of him. Dainty fingers gently stroking the throbbing dick, he softly blew on the tip of his cock making it twitch in his hand. Precum was flowing down, he licked his lips and sucked lightly on the tip, taking the head of the cock in his mouth. He moaned when his taste buds felt the bittersweet liquid filled his mouth, tears in his eyes he whimpered. He was so freaking turned on, the dick in his mouth the taller eating him out sucking his rim so hungrily, too much sensations in a little bit of time.

 

“You’re so big and you’re licking so much.” He cried out, lapping the base of the penis to the tip, giving extra attention to the slit. Then he proceeded to take the entire length into his mouth, feeling the taller’s hips jerking up into his wet cavern he put his hands on the hips steadying them while he drove down nose touching his pubis. His intake of air slowly restraining just contributed to arouse him even more, the cock was so big filling his mouth thoroughly.

 

The other moaned in his hole, feeling the hot cavern around his dick felt so good.

 

The raven haired sobbed when he felt a wet muscle entering his hole, starting slow thrusts in and out of his rim. He felt so sensitive it was insane, as if he was about to come anytime. He let go of the dick a trickle of saliva linking the tip to his swollen lips. The smaller slide down, suctioning lightly one the other’s sacks, licking them, taking them into his mouth. He suddenly felt the taller’s hands on the back on his head, shoving him down not allowing him to move away except he wasn’t going to go anywhere. He chuckled giving extra care to the balls, repeating the process again and again. When the latter let go of his head the smaller went down, licking the cleft of his ass. The taller emitted a moan a surprise. He groaned when the little runt licked his hole.

 

Unlike the taller, the smaller didn’t waste any time, lapping at the hole, feeling the taller quivering under him, he smirked. Thrusting his tongue inside out, wetting the tight rim. Chanyeol threw his head back, trying to continue rimming the other but he couldn’t. He has never been ate out before, the feeling was a little bit overwhelming.

 

Before he could do anything, the smaller moved away now facing him. He kissed him deeply and sloppily, tongues running over one another. The taller balanced them, inverting their position so he was hovering over the other, lips still connected and tongues never stopping mingling with each others. The taller kneaded the boy’s thighs settling between cock flushed against the wet cleft. He grasped the undersides of his knees raising them though he didn’t have to do more for the good reason that the other spread his legs for him, grinning innocently as if he wasn’t in an obscene position.

 

Chanyeol looked at the smaller who stared back, anticipating his next moves. “Ready?” He asked stroking cock leaking placing it on the quivering hole.

 

The other smiled, laying his hand on his shoulders. “More than ready, put it in.”

 

Cock on the hole, cock gradually brushing past the hot walls he was stopped when someone bang loudly on the door, startling them. The door slammed open hitting the wall in the process. A guy obviously neither of them knew walked in, looking alarmed and out of breath, obviously not minding their state of nudity. “Guys, the cops are coming you need to go if you don’t wanna get caught.”

 

They heard other people banging on the door of the rooms, it definitely wasn’t a prank or another thing like that. The both of them straightened up, picking up their clothes hastily. Chanyeol groaned in frustration. “Fucking hell, I can’t believe it.”

 

Fuck his luck.

 

He never felt so cock blocked in his life.

 

He slipped in his clothes in the speed of light, he looked neglected but that wasn’t the problem at the moment. Chanyeol was about to ask for the guy’s number before leaving, because they _needed_ at least, to finish what they had started.

 

Only thing, the guy was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's it, let me know what you think of it. Here's my twitter @milkbobohu  
> Hopefully see you next time! (◕ ˬ ◕✿)


End file.
